


A Lovely Sight

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: Michimiya Yui was quite an amazing sight when you wrecked her.





	A Lovely Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Are all my works going to be porn?

Michimiya Yui had to be one of the cutest girls you had ever met.  
She had a gentle smile, bright eyes, and a kind personality.  
The best part of her, though, was the cute flushed expression she made when you went down on her.

Her breath would hitch when you would first poke your tongue around her pussy and let out a high-pitched squeal when you would seal your lips over her clit. Her legs would twitch and try to close around your head, but you made sure to keep by spread by gripping her soft thighs. One of her hands would tangle itself in your hair while the other would push back her own hair from her face.

Most of the time you would bring her to cum, but sometimes you would draw back just before she could so you could indulge in her whines about how you pulled away too early. But her whines would never last long. Not when you brought out her favorite vibrator and dildo.

You would rub the tip of the vibrator around her dripping pussy before settling it on her clit and turning it on. The way her back would arch towards the ceiling was one of the most beautiful things.

Then, you would bring up the dildo and slowly slide it in her cunt and her squeals would become loud moans.  
After pumping it in and out of her a few times, you would let her sit up and allow her to ride the dildo herself while you kept the vibrator on her clit.  
You would move your free hand to one of her breasts and pinch at her nipples and move in to play with them with your tongue.

Due to all the wonderful things you would do to her at once, Michimiya would cum pretty quickly sometimes, but that's when she would let out a squeal much louder than the rest and went down on the toy dick faster and faster to ride through her orgasm.  
The face she made was quite wonderful as well. Her eyebrows would furrow and her tongue would hang out of her mouth, sliding over her lips that were as pink as her flushed face.

Yes, Michimiya Yui was quite an amazing sight when you wrecked her.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, probably  
> (sometimes angst too)


End file.
